User talk:DJToku1992
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to File:Dc9bfb70d85688a014abca6a298898ba.jpg! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Taikage Horror Pages So...If I want to make Horror pages in the future, do I name them according to their Horror name or host name? MutantNinja3636 (talk) 02:30, May 4, 2018 (UTC) GARO: Fang of God Hi,DJToku1992. Does Garo: Fang of God already released for download? Just curious. Black Soulstone (talk) 08:34, August 11, 2018 (UTC) I don't think so, I think we have another month to go till we can see it in any form but I may be wrong. DJToku1992 (talk) 13:12, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Black Soulstone, unless there's a change, the movie is slated in 4 weeks. This movie has been weird all the way. It premiered last year, but not officially released to the public until January. Then it was slated for DVD release nearly 9 months later (most movies are 6-7 months). Usually TV-Nihon and OverTime are the ones that would translate and release the movie. If you're itching for the raw, it should come out within a week and a fully translated version in another week or two. Taikage (talk) 20:32, August 12, 2018 (UTC) DJToku1992, I saw your recent edits on Takeru Jakuzure and Aguri Kusugami. Did you make that edit because you have watched GARO: Fang of God? Please reply soon! I have waited that movie for months. Black Soulstone (talk) 15:34, September 25, 2018 (UTC) Yeah watched it last night, it's been subbed by Overtime. DJToku1992 (talk) 16:40, August 25, 2018 (UTC) I see. Um, did you watch it online or downloaded it somewhere? Black Soulstone (talk) 15:52, September 25, 2018 (UTC) Download from Overtime's Site. DJToku1992 (talk) 17:01, August 25, 2018 (UTC) The Name of Jinga's Armor? Ok in the full body shot of Jinga's armor in the trailer for his show we see the customary first transformation kanji that gives us the name, so I ask can anyone translate the kanji shown? DJToku1992 (talk) 19:17, September 12, 2018 (UTC) It’s Roze. http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2018/09/kami-no-kiba-jinga-trailer-and-story-revealed/ MutantNinja3636 Magic I have made the page about Magic. Check it out! Black Soulstone (talk) 16:17, September 21, 2018 (UTC) About Jinga I'm having trouble un-hooking the redirect page (Jinga and Jinga Mikage). Usually, a simple search would produce the page and I would change it. However, I can't seem to get the actual page. I'm thinking about deleting the page and re-building it as a work-around, but I want to pass it with you first to see if you have alternative options. Taikage (talk) 21:14, October 6, 2018 (UTC) I tracking down all wording of both the words Jinga & Mikage un-hooking them & i've got the time. DJToku1992 (talk) 22:19, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, I deleted and rebuilt the page, doing that brought the re-direct back into display. I built the pages different enough for you to make the tabs like the Garo Armor pages. Thanks man! Taikage (talk) 22:15, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Kami no Kiba: Jinga DJToku1992, I heard you just watched episode 1 of Fang of God: JINGA. Where did you watch it, man? I've been waiting for that series since I saw its trailer showed up! Please reply soon! Black Soulstone (talk) 22:48, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Sorry meant to get back to you but fell asleep. Anyway, I DD'd it from TV Nihon. DJToku1992 (talk) 12:12, October 7, 2018 (UTC) Welcome Back Hey DJ long time no see, glad to you have you again. I don’t know if you are staying, but still glad. Yeah sorry I kind of forgot since there's been no new GARO stuff for a while so I've just kind of forgot about GARO for a bit DJToku1992 (talk) 05:08, April 25, 2019 (UTC)